


If: A Midnight Conversation

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of those talks they all have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If: A Midnight Conversation

"If. I'm just saying _if_." Xander didn't look at him, face pressed against Spike's chest. Hand still on that picture he'd found, one Spike should have burned a long time ago.

Spike sighed. "There's no ifs. Stopped believing in if before you were born, prat. There's just us. You, me, here, now. Drop it." Circles along the soft skin of Xander's neck-- slow, soothing, trying, like any completely insane vampire, to _calm_ the throbbing pulse beneath his fingers.

"But if she came back...."

"She doesn't want me, Harris."

"But if--"

"No."

"But--"

"_No._"

"No ifs, huh?"

"No, just... no."

"Oh."


End file.
